This invention relates to computer networks, and more particularly, to automatically configuring routers.
Home and small-office networking is increasingly popular. Users may connect personal computers to form local area networks in the home or office. By networking, users may communicate between computers and may share resources such as printers and broadband connections.
Although web-based interfaces have simplified the set-up process somewhat, users may still face difficulties when installing a router. After a user has made all required physical connections between the personal computers and peripherals in the user's network and a router, a typical web-based set-up procedure for the router will require the user to launch an internet browser and enter an internet protocol (IP) address that has been provided by the router manufacturer. A server implemented on the router will then provide the user with a web page that allows the user to enter user-specific configuration information for the router.
For example, when setting up the user's broadband connection, the user must typically enter user-specific configuration information that allows the router to be configured properly to work with the user's internet service provider. Such information may, for example, include authentication information such as a username and password or host identifier (ID) and domain name. The user may also enter information that informs the router of what type of modem technology the user has (e.g., a cable modem or a digital subscriber line (DSL) modem).
The router may be configured based on the user-supplied information. However, set-up information that is gathered from the user in this way may not always be sufficiently accurate to ensure that the router uses the correct communication protocol to communicate with the user's internet service provider (ISP). This is because not all internet service providers that provide their subscribers with DSL modems operate using the same protocols and not all internet service providers that provide their subscribers with cable modems operate using the same protocols. Merely specifying that the user has one type of modem or the other is not a completely accurate method of ensuring that the appropriate service provider communication protocol is used by the router to communicate with the ISP.
Moreover, it would be desirable to minimize or eliminate the need for the user to enter any information at all using the web-based set-up screen. Ideally, the user would not need to know anything technical about their set-up such as what type of communication protocol is used by their internet service provider or what type of modem technology they are using. This type of plug-and-play arrangement would make installing and configuring the router easier for the average user and would therefore minimize requirements for customer support on the part of the router manufacturer and internet service providers.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a router that has automatic configuration capabilities.